A guide catheter can back-out and withdraw from a vessel's ostium or branch when an interventional device, such as a guidewire, balloon catheter, stent or stent catheter, is passed through it and advanced beyond the guide catheter's distal end. This backing out of the guide catheter can cause the operating physician to lose the ability to further distally advance the interventional device.